Ten Steps For A 'Good' Bye
by d'BlankII
Summary: She just wants him, but not for that guy! Should she go and reach her dream? Megumi x Yahiro. Short fic!


**Ten Steps For A 'Good' Bye**

 **By: d'Blank**

 **[Megumi Y., Yahiro S.]**

 **S.A Fanfiction**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Saiga Yahiro ketika membaca deretan tulisan di ereaser board yang dipegang oleh Yamamoto Megumi. Matanya mengerjap, namun tidak ada perubahan. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Yahiro berusaha menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Ia berdeham lalu memunculkan senyuman evil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggoda gadis di hadapannya. "Italia? Wah... Aku yakin kau akan semakin melupakan dietmu, mengingat negara itu punya banyak makanan yang enak, Megumi-chan."

Mata Megumi meredup sedih. Ia menulis sesuatu di atas ereaser boardnya. 'Kau akan merindukanku?'

Tak ada jawaban dari Yahiro. Pewaris Saiga Group itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu? Itu hanya terjadi di mimpimu, Megumi." Ia mengatakan dengan nada meremehkan. "Kapan kau akan berangkat? Berapa tahun kau akan di sana?"

'Besok malam. Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menetap di sana, menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku.'

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu memikirkan gangguan apalagi yang akan kau lakukan besok. Selamat berjuang, Megumi-chan." Yahiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo pulang. Ini sudah malam." Ia berjalan keluar cafe, mendahului Megumi.

Sementara Megumi berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sedih. Kedua tangannya memeluk ereaser board yang dibelikan oleh Yahiro dua tahun silam. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman atau lebih tepatnya Megumi menjadi bahan candaan bagi Yahiro. Tapi gadis itu menyukainya, menyukai setiap saat ia bisa berdua dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai. Menyenangkan, meskipun ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak membalas perasaannya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda! Candaan laki-laki itu rasanya menusuk hati. Ia tidak sepenuhnya ingin belajar menyanyi di Italia, semua itu ide dari orang tuanya. Dan, ia ingin, Yahiro melarangnya pergi, bukan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menghilang dari Jepang! Laki-laki itu keterlaluan, kejam, berhati batu, tidak peka!

Mata Megumi terpejam, ia menghela napas panjang mencoba mengusir sesak di dadanya. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Ia terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hingga tak sadar menabrak punggung Yahiro yang berdiri di depan pintu cafe.

"Kau melamun? Apa berpisah dari laki-laki yang kau cintai ini sangat menyedihkan bagimu?" tanya Yahiro, membalik badan dan menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Megumi.

Tanpa diduga, Megumi mengangguk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yahiro, mungkin ini yang terakhir kali. "Yahiro-kun, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan perpisahan."

"Hei! Jangan gunakan suaramu, Bodoh!"

Megumi tak mengacuhkan. "Bisakah kau menggendongku sebanyak sepuluh langkah?"

Yahiro memandang gadis di depannya tanpa ekspresi. "Gadis keras kepala." Ia menjawil dahi Megumi. "Kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?" Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Megumi lalu membalikan badan. "Tapi baiklah. Kau yang menghitung kalau begitu." Ia memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di depan Megumi.

Megumi tersenyum sedih. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Yahiro. Tangan kirinya memegang erat ereaser boardnya yang sangat berharga, sementara ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yahiro, ketika laki-laki itu berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

Mata Megumi terpejam. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan punggung Yahiro, meskipun hanya sekejap. Tapi ini membuatnya semakin tak ingin pergi ke Italia, ini akan membuatnya semakin kehilangan. Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya ketika Yahiro mulai melangkah.

"Satu," bisik Megumi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpisah dengan laki-laki kejam ini. "Dua." Sekejam-kejamnya Yahiro, ia tahu laki-laki itu hanya kesepian. "Tiga." Tapi Yahiro menyuruhnya pergi. "Empat." Laki-laki itu akan senang kalau ia menghilang dari kehidupannya. "Lima." Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu begitu sadis? Begitu tidak peka! "Enam." Empat langkah lagi, lalu ia akan berpisah dari punggung hangat ini. "Tujuh." Air matanya semakin deras keluar, menerobos melewati sudut-sudut mata besarnya. "Delapan." Ya Tuhan, biarkan waktu berhenti. "Sembilan."

Bibir Megumi baru saja terbuka untuk mengucapkan angka yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia ucapkan—begitu ia mengucapkannya semua berakhir—ketika suara Yahiro menginterupsi dan berkata. "Satu." Laki-laki itu terus berjalan dan menghitung langkahnya. "Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan."

Dahi Megumi mengerut, tangisnya tak berhenti. "Yahiro-kun."

"Satu." Apa yang sedang dimainkan laki-laki ini? "Dua."

"Yahiro-kun!"

Kaki Yahiro berhenti melangkah. Namun ia tidak tampak ingin menurunkan Megumi dari punggungnya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Megumi bingung. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah Yahiro.

Yahiro menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan pelan. "Entahlah. Bukankah kau tidak ingin berhenti kugendong, Megumi-chan?" Ia berujar dengan nada mengejeknya yang biasa. Namun entah kenapa, bagi Megumi, tidak terdengar seperti Yahiro yang mengucapkan. Seperti... dalam suara itu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Jangan berbohong, Yahiro-kun."

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Yahiro mengatakan dengan pelan dan pasrah. Bukan seperti Yahiro yang selalu memandang remeh orang lain, bukan seperti Yahiro yang suka menggoda Megumi. "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat mengetahui kau akan pergi jauh, Megumi-chan. Tapi kau pergi untuk mengejar mimpimu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya bukan?"

Mata Megumi membulat. Dengan was-was ia bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?" Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan tangannya di leher Yahiro, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau akan di sini kalau aku memintamu jangan pergi?"

Tanpa berpikir Megumi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Meskipun Yahiro tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kalau kau memintaku tetap di sini, aku akan di sini."

Wajah Yahiro memerah, mendengar jawaban Megumi yang tanpa keraguan di nadanya. Apalagi gadis itu mengucapkannya tepat di samping wajahnya. Gadis itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya terkejut setiap saat. Dengan semua tindakannya, dengan semua ucapannya. "Tapi aku tak ingin menghancurkan mimpimu."

"Mo! Yahiro-kun, aku bisa meraih mimpiku di Jepang!" Bibir Megumi mengerucut. "Jadi, kau akan melarangku pergi?"

"Tentu saja." Yahiro berujar dengan wajah semakin memerah. "Lagipula kalau kau pergi tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kugoda setiap saat." Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sementara Megumi tersenyum di gendongannya.

"Terima kasih, Yahiro-kun." Dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Yahiro yang terpaut sangat dekat dengan bibirnya. "I love you."

"Hei! Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu setiap saat bukan?!" Yahiro memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah sekarang. Namun ia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan dan anehnya ia hanya menggunakan senyum itu saat berdua dengan Megumi. Ja... Gadis itu benar-benar sesuatu baginya.

Setidaknya saat ini berdua dengan gadis itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tak bisa menampiknya. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi menyadari Megumi akan selalu ada di sisinya, membuatnya tenang.

 **oOo**

 **The End**

 **15.05.03 – 10:48 WIB**

Well? How was that? Bad, right? But, please read and review. Thanks. (:


End file.
